


the sweetest sound is the music of your cock

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: “Look at you,” Tony croons, “you’re so wet and messy because you want this. I can see it in your eyes.” Steve nods desperately, cuffs rattling above him. “Beg for it then, sweetie.”Steve gasps wetly. “Please, Tony, I want it,” Steve says in a litany, straining against his bonds. Frustratingly, they bound him tightly so he can only beg with his eyes and his mouth. “I want to feel the sound go down my cock, and I want you to control my orgasm, letting me come only when you want me to. I want to be your good boy.”





	the sweetest sound is the music of your cock

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Ferret and Sabre for the conversation a long time ago. Also, thanks to riseupwiseupeyesup, TaB, and Espresso Patronum for cheering this fic when I was ready to shove it at the bottom of the wip pile. Unbeta'ed.

He’s bound tightly to the horse, helpless and open and naked for anyone to see if anyone is to come in. He’s on his back, legs spread out on the padding below, his hands tied above him. It’s a vulnerable position and his cheeks reddens in humiliation, but still the blood flows down to his dick, hard and curved up towards his belly. He’s embarrassed, spread out so obscenely and visibly for anyone to gawk at. He jerks in his bonds, testing its give, but they hold him tight. He whimpers.

Thankfully, it’s only Tony who’s seeing this show.

“You’re not going to be able to get out from them,” Tony whispers into his skin. His breath tickles his ear, but it’s the light brush of his fingers upon his neck is what makes Steve shivers. “It’s adamantium, which means you’re good and stuck here for as long as I want.”

Steve looks blindly towards his Dom before his gaze focuses, and he’s drawn in by the coffee-brown eyes darkened with lust. It takes his breath away, and Steve swallows instinctively. With Tony there, he’s less embarrassed by the show of his nakedness, although the redness in his cheek doesn’t go away.

Tony’s hand settles on his neck, pressing lightly, but it’s enough for Steve to feel fully trapped under his Dom’s hand. He feels vulnerable while the pressure is there, but he also feels protected because it _is_ Tony. “Is it good? Any pinching?” Tony asks.

“No,” Steve breathes. “This is good.”

“Color?”

Steve tests the give of the cuffs again, straining against the bonds, but he’s well-bound to the horse. His heart speeds up in his chest, although it’s not from anxiety of not being able to move.

He _likes_ the fact that he can’t move, that he’s bound and helpless under Tony’s hold. “Green, sir.”

There’s a twinkle in Tony’s eye, and then Steve feels the tight squeeze on his throat, completely stealing his breath from his lungs. He parts his lips, but he’s well and fully trapped. He struggles instinctively, trying to buck the grip from his most vulnerable area; the grip doesn’t relent. Steve looks up with half-lidded eyes to see Tony staring down at him, willing him to settle. There are no verbal sounds passed between them, but Steve understands: it’s his Dom, there to take care of him and protect him, never pushing him any further than he can take.

It takes a moment, but his mind finally lets go of the need for control, and his body gives in to Tony’s strong hand. He’s focused simply on him. Then, only then does Tony pull his hand away, and Steve gasps. It’s a sound of a desperate man receiving freedom to finally breathe.

“Good boy,” Tony praises, brushing away the tears leaking out from his eyes. Steve’s breath stutters as the fingers trace his parted lips, leaving a tingling in its wake. “There’s a bruise around your neck that isn’t going away immediately, and it’s so very beautiful because I look at it and I see ‘mine,’ mine to own and mine to cherish and love. Even if the bruise fades away, I know that when you leave this room, you’ll still feel my fingers holding your neck possessively.”

“I’m yours,” Steve whispers. His voice is raspy still, and his tongue is dumb, his mind falling into Tony’s possessive hold. He loves it here, where he doesn’t have to do anything but be Tony’s good sub, let him take the reins.

Tony smiles, brushes his fingers down to stroke his cheek, and he presses his lips upon his forehead. The feeling warms him, makes him blush when Tony’s eyes sharpen with the commanding hold of, “Yes, you are. My beautiful sub.”

He pulls away, and Steve preens at the praise. His cock is so very hard at the show of dominance, curving up to his belly. Pre-come drips down from the tip and a pearly-white dot leak down. Tony catches it, swipes it off his cock, and brings it up to Steve’s lips.

Steve wraps his lips around Tony’s fingers, lapping up the taste of his own bitter scent, sucking on the taste of Tony’s digits. He hums with pleasure, curling his tongue around it and letting his eyes flutter shut as Tony fucks his mouth.

He loves this floaty feeling where he knows that his Dom is taking care of him. His world narrows down to just where he’s just a sub serving his Dom, giving up his body for Tony’s use.

“You’re so beautiful like this, spread out just for me and no one else,” Tony says as he fucks his fingers in and out. Steve moans, sucking desperately like he can’t get enough of it (he _can’t_ get enough of it). “It should be a crime to keep you all wrapped up nice and tight for me without anyone else to see because America should be able to see what their good Captain does behind closed doors. But then again, I’m selfish, and I want all of this for myself. I love the fact that you submit to me and me only, fall down to your knees because you love it. You’re a looker, sweetheart, and I’m glad that I get to see all of you. America can imagine it.”

The words wash over him, owning him like a man possessed, and Steve agrees. He loves it that Tony keeps him all for himself – he likes being owned, but only if it’s him. He struggles to open his eyes through his utter pleasure, but he forces them open to look at his Dom. He _wants_ , he _craves_ the man above him, dominating him. He twirls his tongue around the fingers, pleasuring him like he does with his cock. He wants more, but he knows that Tony will give him what he wans to give, nothing more, and nothing less.

When Tony pulls his fingers away from his mouth, Steve whines, unbidden. “None of that now, sweetheart,” Tony says, leaning down to press a kiss against Steve’s lips, swallowing his cry. “You can have what you want in due time.”

“Tony, _Tony_ ,” Steve mumbles under his breath in a litany, watching him reverently as Tony moves towards the other end of the horse. Tony drags his palms up the inside of Steve’s thighs, sending leaving fiery sparks of pleasure in their wake. Steve shivers, squirming against the straps that hold him to the horse – he can’t move, helpless to everything, and he moans. “ _Thank you_.”

Tony hums, sliding his palms up and down again for good measure, drawing a long moan from Steve’s lips. Steve had a love-hate relationship with Tony’s teasing: he loved it because Tony…well, it’s Tony, but he hated it because he can’t do anything in retaliation, like tossing Tony onto his back and fucking him. All he can do is shudder with utter pleasure, breathe when his Dom reminds him to, and wait patiently for Tony to give him what he wants most, which is to come under Tony’s hands. Tony asks, “What’s your color?”

His mind is hazy; his tongue feels like cotton. He struggles out of the cobwebs of his mind to answer him, and even then, he sounds out of it. “Green, sir. I’m so green.”

“Good.” With a wicked grin on his face, Tony bends down to lick a hot stripe upon the underside of his cock, tracing the vein of it and sending sparks up Steve’s spine. Steve cries out and squirmes, rattling his cuffs above him.

“Please, please – _Tony_ ,” Steve begs. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for really – it’s just a relentless wave of pleasure that rolls over him, accepting all of what Tony gives him.

Tony’s mouth pulls away and a hand replaces it, squeezing his flesh in a comforting, tight squeeze. “Do you want to come?”

Steve nods desperately, then he wails when Tony tightens his hold. “Please, may I come?” Steve knows the answer to that question already, but he needs to ask anyway. He feels like he’s _bursting_.

“No.” And then to his eternal disappointment, Tony lets go of his cock entirely, letting it curve back up over his belly. Steve makes a sound of disappointment, and Tony combs through his hair in comfort “I will, however, treat you with something special because your pretty cock needs to be dressed up and shown off. Look at you, all spread out for me without any hope of closing your legs. You’re all presented on display for me, isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Flushing with embarrassment, Steve turns away and closes his eyes, and Tony makes a disapproving tusk. “No. Look at me baby. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about it because everything about you is so pretty. Open your pretty eyes.”

Steve does so, looking up under his eyelashes. He can still feel the redness in his cheeks, but Tony’s eyes are so beautiful; he’s enraptured by it. Then, Steve traces his eyes down, and he gasps.

Tony is holding between his gloved fingers a thin glass rod, and Steve moans at the sight of it. “ _Sir_ ,” he gasps. He’s so wet and so hard, leaking all over his belly.

“Look at you,” Tony croons, “you’re so wet and messy because you want this. I can see it in your eyes.” Steve nods desperately, cuffs rattling above him. “Beg for it then, sweetie.”

Steve gasps wetly. “Please, Tony, I want it,” Steve says in a litany, straining against his bonds. Frustratingly, they bound him tightly so he can only beg with his eyes and his mouth. “I want to feel the sound go down my cock, and I want you to control my orgasm, letting me come only when you want me to. I want to be your good boy.”

“You are,” Tony affirms, slicking up the rod. “You’re my good boy, and you’re so good for wanting to please me. What’s your color?”

“Green, sir, _yes_.” He’s begging with his eyes, looking up, enraptured at the way Tony’s eyes hold him captive and bound to him. But Tony gives as much as he wants, and Steve gladly takes everything he gives. He could ask for more, but he just loves the way he can give up control to his Dom so that he can be pleasured at Tony’s choice. He whimpers, moans, babbles sweet nonsense to Tony, stretching, arching his back as much as possible.

It feels like an insurmountable time later when Tony finally, _finally_ , touches his cock again, holding it at the tip and pulling the foreskin back. Steve keens loudly and breathily as the cold sound forcibly parts his slit to accept the intrusion. “ _Ah!_ ”

“Do you like that?” Tony asks, holding his cock upright in place as he lets gravity take the sound and pushes it down the hole. Steve closes his eyes involuntarily, just letting himself _feel_ the pressure in his cock. The sound slides down his channel relentlessly. With every inch, one more second of breath forcibly pushes out of his lungs – the feeling is intense, and the flesh seizes around the unrelenting item. Steve nods as best he can given the situation, and tears leak out from the corners of his eyes because he wants to _come_.

He can’t, not while the sound is pressing against his bladder and plugging him up. He feels like a live wire. If it isn’t for the unbreakable straps to hold him down, he would arch his back at the pleasure. As it is, he can only keen and moan and whine, sweat dribbling down his skin.

“Open your eyes honey,” Tony commands. It takes a moment, but he finally parts them, eyes automatically falling to his Dom, and then to his stiffly upright cock. It takes his breath away to see it, the sound plugging him up so obscenely away from his body, the appendage stretched around it. The sound is only half-way down his cock, but already Steve feels so full, and seeing it makes his body shiver.

“Tony, sir, it…it feels so good, and intense, and…” Steve mumbles, staring blindly up at him. Tony grins, and he squeezes lightly around the top half of his dick just to hear Steve _feel_ it more; he keens loudly, eyes rolling back into his head.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, stroking it lightly. He doesn’t seem to be looking for an answer, however, just continues on, “You’re blushing so beautifully, struggling so hard. You want to come badly, but you can’t because the sound’s in you. My sweet sub, tearing up for me because it feels so good.”

Steve gasps in air. “Thank you, Tony,” he says. His tongue is dumb, and it’s hard to close his mouth – he thinks he might be drooling.

He can’t be bothered about it though because Tony has tugged the sound out of his cock again, and he whines. “I need more, please,” he begs. He feels so full and owned, vulnerable and used, and his dick shudders around the sound as it moves out. He’s so close, balls full and so ready to come, dribbles of either come or lube leaking out of his slit. Steve gasps, rattling in his chains. “I want to come, sir.”

“I know you do, honey,” Tony says gently, holding the sound steady with its tip barely within his cock. “You just want me to give you more until you fall apart under my hands, and you look so pretty when you do. And I will get you there, but watching you beg for it is like music to my ears. You’re my good, pretty sub, aren’t you?”

“ _Yours_. I’m always yours, Tony.”

“Indeed you are.” And Tony let the sound drop back smoothly into his cock.

Steve groans, eyes rolling back into his head. He twitches uncontrollably because the sound forces his come back into his cock. “ _Ngh!”_

This time, when the sound settles halfway into his cock, it doesn’t stop there; Tony presses the rod so that it continues down his channel. “Does that feel good?” Tony asks, holding his cock steady.

It’s so intense, feels like he’s falling apart. He feels like he’s so far away, tethered to earth only by the sound and the gentle grip of his Dom. Tears drip from the corners of his eyes, and it takes him an absurdly long time before he can even get a little bit of his brain back to slur out, “So good, Tony, it’s…so intense. _Thank you_.”

“Of course, honeymuffin.” Tony pulls the sound gently out of his cock. “You’re so good, so beautiful, falling apart so perfectly under my hands. Your cock is so utterly hard that I’m sure that it can pound nails. You look so debauched and glorious and gorgeous.”

Steve struggles to open his eyes, cheeks red and tongue dumb, staring at Tony’s gorgeous, glowing eyes. There’s a playful glint as Steve stares at him in adoration, and his mouth gasps breathlessly, tears rolling down his temple. He feels like a live wire, a sensation rather than a physical body, waiting for something.

Anything.

Steve keens a long, high-pitched whine as Tony toys with his dick, stroking the tip of the foreskin where the sound peeks out from his open slit. “Please, _please_ ,” Steve pants breathlessly, desperately. “ _Ah!_ Can I come, please, _sir_? Tony, _please_.”

A hand presses against his cheek, and he turns to rub against it. “You’re so good,” Tony praises, stroking his skin. He’s sweaty, hot, and so, so sensitive, and Steve pants into his hand, sticking his tongue unconsciously so that he’s licking Tony’s palm. _Eau de Tony_ , he thinks, giggling slightly as the thought passes his mind, and he looks up at his Dom under his eyelashes.

“You’re so high,” Tony says affectionately, still holding onto his cock. “You’ve been a very good boy, haven’t you? Sweet, soft, letting me break you apart.”

Steve nods, sucking on Tony’s fingers softly and giving it kitten licks. It’s the best he can do to give his appreciation to his Dom for taking him this high, and when Tony laughs gently, pulling his fingers out of that sinful mouth to press his lips upon his own instead, Steve’s chest warms with heat and pleasure. Tony fucks him with the sound, tugging it out slightly and pushing it back in, forcing pants and whines and shudders and _everything_ from Steve. “Perfect,” Tony whispers into his slack, wet mouth.

Steve wants to come, but the desperate urge is no longer there. Tony will take what he wants, give when he’s ready, and Steve’s only there to be used to please him. He keens, presses his tongue against Tony’s with a sloppiness and a wetness, uncaring of his state because Tony’s there to pull him back together. Steve settles, waiting, letting Tony take and give, keening when Tony takes the sound out slightly and sobbing when he pushes it back in. His cock seizes, and he’s high, floating, dazed when he finally takes the sound out completely from his cock.

It’s like his arousal forgot how to come, frozen and still, tense and waiting…

“Come,” Tony commands, holding his cock and stroking it once with a firm grip.

And Steve throws his head back as much as his bound body can, shuddering in Tony’s hold. His eyes roll back into his head, his balls draw up, and there’s a roaring in his ears as he comes hard. It’s like his brain shuts off while he floats away, letting Tony hold him as he breaks and shatters in his straps.

He comes back to himself when the cold rim of the glass touches his bottom lip. “Slowly,” Tony warns tilting the water into his open mouth. Steve drinks, obeying his commands.

He’s pliant, soft, cleaned, and warm with the heat of Tony’s body pressing against his back and the blanket wrapped on top of him. When Tony takes the empty glass away, he leans his head back into the crook of Tony’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling him softly. Tony brushes his hair back. “You good?”

Steve looks up, reaching a hand out to interlace with Tony’s free hand, and he shares a kiss with him. “Yeah,” Steve replies into his mouth. “ _Thank you_.”

Tony presses another kiss into his temple and settles in behind him, wrapping an around his waist. “Sweet boy,” he murmurs. “You’re my good sub.”

Steve hums pleasantly, happy, already half-asleep. He clings to his Dom’s hand, and he closes his eyes, feeling protected, owned, and _good._


End file.
